


Undertale Fanfic

by AnnWriter123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Multi, My First Fanfic, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Will-add-more-later, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnWriter123/pseuds/AnnWriter123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowerfell Sans never got over to well the death of Frisk. What is he willing to sacrifice to save her? The two protagonists, Flowerfell and Underswap Sans will go through a series of trials to reach there goal, will they manage without the help of some certain people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic, english isnt my main so if my grammer sucks sry.  
> Highly suggest you read this fanfic before you continue: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734642  
> NONE OF THESE AU'S ARE MINE  
> Credits down below!  
> Warning: Swearing is involed  
> Enjoy!

It was almost a full month since the monsters escaped the underground, and the day Frisk died sacrificing herself. Sans still wasn't sure why she did it, after the monsters tried to kill her, time after time. Even Sans himself killed Frisk a couple of times, he winced, the memory of those times before she died, the memories of him killing her was painful. He looked back down on her grave, after Alphys experimented on her body it was worse for wares. Sans spent a lot of his time at her grave, sighing, Sans said: “Kid, I know I said it already... But, hey, the surface is great, thanks for that... But sweetheart, please come back, I won't even be mad if you reset, please Frisk, please. The surface isn't worth you...” While Sans was speaking, slowly red tears dripped from his skeleton face. Sans suddenly heard a sound behind himself, startled he wiped his tears and summoned his gaster blasters. Aiming them towards the figure behind him. The first thing Sans noticed was the other figure strange dressing. Rainbow hipster clothes, glasses with  **YO LO**  engraved on to them, a strange colorful hat, and most strangely the fact that the figure kinda looked like him, Sans. Sans hated the looks of him immediately, but before he could fire the blasters the other figure, the other sans, pulled his hands into the air and exclaimed: "Woah chillax brah! Pointing some wicked blasters at me is un-fresh yo! Donz worry brah I'm a friend! Been hearing ya cry for your fallen friend for a while now. So i thought you wanted to hear some awesome rad news!" Sans looked strangely at him, and yelled threateningly at him "First who the ' _funk_ ' are you! And second you better tell me what you want or get the ' _rad_ ' out of here!" startled, he added with rage, "No way, did you CENSOR ME????" the other Sans just laughed, "Man no un-fresh talking here brah! Gotta do what I gotta do! For who I am that's simple enough. The names Sanzy, Sanzy Fresh, and I'm here to be your radical new brah! I can help you get your funky flowery friend back if ya want. But. For a price" while he said that Fresh glasses started to admit a strange purple glow. Sans of course couldn't care less about Fresh, but if he had a way to save Frisk, he'd do anything. He didn't like it. And he felt strangely frightened by Fresh. But said anyway, "Alright, what do you want for me.". Sanzy laughed, "Brah! No need to worry! Imma just take ya groovy body for a lill' while so I can make your friend come back! Super fresh and radical like always! So," Sanzy suddenly said in a tone that he didn't like at all, " _Do we have a deal?_ " Sans didn't like it, not one bit. But if it were to save Frisk... Sans cleared his throat and said, "Deal, hit me". Sanzy laughed in glee, went over to him, and suddenly Sans doubled over. Coughing as a rainbow cloud surrounded him.

* * *

 

"Capt. aren't you worried for Sans? All he's been doing is mourning that stupid bastard of a human! If she were still here i'd make her pay for how she made him such a weakling!" yelled Undyne, pounding her fist against the table. Papyrus barley glanced at her, he did care about him, more then he let on. But he must leave Sans alone, he couldn't show weakness after so long. How could Undyne understand that he and Sans have a darker history then anyone would like or could have. "Leave him be, Sans is strong enough to coupe by himself, he doesn't need the baby protection you could give him Undyne. He's stronger then you think." he said. Undyne didn't seem pleased, growling and mumbling she got up and went to the kitchen, when suddenly Papyrus heard a scream. Undyne never screamed, this must be serious, running he reached to Undyne, and saw what she saw. A gap appeared in the air, like someone was trying to rip the fabrics of his world. And then he saw Sans, but, it wasn't him, chocking in surprise. He said "Sans? Wha.. What happend to you? Brother?" he was looking at Sans, but he was somehow black, red, insane eyes, and wearing a black coat. Looking more closely he notice something that looked like blue strings was poring from his eyes, and weaved around his hands. The other sans spoke, breaking his line of thoughts. He spoke in a weird broken way, " ** _Ha ha... Look like we found another Papyrus! I am not your Sans I am Error, and I am here to destroy you stupid glitches!_** " Papyrus just stared when Undyne said "Papyrus! Run! Find our Sans and run! I'll hold him off!" and spears appeared out of nowhere, pointing to Error, Error laughed when a voice from behind him, from the rip, said "Please Error you don't have to do this, please Error!" Error growled and turned, he looked more annoyed then mad, " ** _Blue just let me do my work! You promised that you'd keep quite if I let you here! Anyway, Undyne, I already killed sooo many of your au's, you seriously think you can beat me? HaHAhAhaAh! It's ok anyway. I mean! WHO would miss YOU?_** " Undyne yelled run at Papyrus, he hated to leave and run like a coward, but Undyne as right, this was no normal enemy, he must find Sans.

Blueberry winced when Error threw Undyne across the room. He didn't really hate Error, but he wish he could help captor and friend understand. When he saw Papyrus run, something in him said that this was really wrong, Papyrus in red, running, it was all strange. Then again he's seen a lot of weirdness, he's been possessed by a false friend, seen Error possessed by the same guy. Seen so many messed up version of him and Papyrus. A lot of strange stuff. But his Papyrus or not. He still cared for him. Hesitating Blue followed him, technically he's not escaping as long as he have Errors blue string around his neck. So he followed this universe Papyrus.

* * *

 

"SANS! SANS AS YOUR SUPERIOR I DEMAND YOU COME OUT! SANS!!" Papyrus yelled, he first checked the restaurant but he wasn't there, scowling he thought of where Sans could be. Then realized that he probably at the humans grave. Running he arrived to the humans grave of flowers, after some looking around he saw a figure that looked like Sans, "Sans! Brother! It's me! Come on, a danger arrived greater then me. We must go aid Undyne though! Brother?" Papyrus would of gasped if he had lungs, the creature was Sans, but not Sans. You could see it as him, but he had a new jacket, it was more colorful with strange glasses saying **FFS MAN** , and. He was smiling, Sans never smiled since the death of the human, Papyrus also noted that his gold tooth was neon rainbow instead of gold. The only thing that seemed unchanged was the star shaped pendant lying on his chest. Something felt wrong, very wrong. Sans, or what he thought was Sans, laughed. Papyrus, startled, summoned some of his bones. When Sans said "Wiggidy Wiggidy man! Chill! No need to pull out some un fresh moves! Hehe, ya must be this worlds papy? Nice to meet ya brah!" Papyrus just starred, he was sure now that this wasn't his brother, "What. Did you do. to my brother." Papyrus sneered threateningly. Sans-not-sans laughed again, a creepy laugh that didn't fit his Sans, "I am your brah! Or at least this is your brah, names Sanzy, man. It was so easy to take your bros body, it was so radical doing it! Most fun I had in days, you should of heard him! _Friskkk, pleasee, sweetheart come backkk, the surface wasn't worthhh youuuu!_ " Sanzy mocked, with a smile that fitted the devil. "Hehehehe, your bros mine now, ya can't have him back, dis body needs my freshness, so wacha gonna do about that?" Papyrus never felt like this for his brother, never felt this much... Protectiveness and anger for his brother. Papyrus summoned a lot of bones and gaster blasters. "This is what I say."

* * *

 

Blue felt bad leaving Undyne and Error, but he needed to find the other Papyrus. He was sure he saw him run towards the underground, or what seemed to be the underground. He decided to teleported there. Blue arrived just when Sanzy was mocking Papyrus, and froze. It was ages since he last saw Sanzy Fresh, and it involved a lot of hard feelings. Seeing Papyrus stiff as a statue made him wonder if Fresh had taken over this universes Sans. While he was thinking this Papyrus steadied his blasters, he was about to yell to him to stop when Error and Undyne came, still fighting. Error at the sight or Sanzy scowled and yelled " ** _YOU! WHY DO YOU KEEP ON FOLLOWING ME? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, WASN'T ONCE ALREADY ENOUGH??!?_** " Error, forgetting about Undyne launched his strings towards Fresh. When Blue yelled "Error! Stop!" Error stopped, and gave Blue a exasperate look, " _ **Blue! For Gods sake! WHY don't you listen! I TOLD you to stay in the anti-void! And WHY shouldn't I kill this abomination?**_ " Error asked angrily. Blue responded, "Because even if he's not himself anymore, that's a Sans, and you can't kill him in front of his brother!" Blue looked towards Fresh, "Why? Why are you torturing this universe Sans? WHY?" Fresh actually looked startled at Blue, when suddenly he starting shaking and shrieking in pain.

Error saw a heck load of strange stuff, but this one could take the prize, never had Error seen Fresh scream like that. He and everyone else stared at him, when they started to hear Fresh speak, but it was a normal voice. Gasping (well it would if he had lungs) he said " _Hu... Hu... F... r... i... s... k... You.. Promised.... Frisk... Don't... Dare... Hurt... Yrus..._ " Sans screamed in pain kept on yelling, " _DON'T.. DARE... HURT.... HIM!!! YOU... PROMISED.... FRISK.. NO!_ " he kept on yelling till he was just making garbled sounds.

Papyrus never before was this confused or angry. He was the co-captain of the royal guards so he's seen some pretty strange stuff, but that took the prize. Seeing his poor brother being possessed by a psychopath, yelling about the human with a skeleton that threatened to delete there world talking with another Sans that was strangle dressed. And he was angry. Very angry. Suddenly Sans rattled abruptly, and then he calmed down. He stood back up and grinned. It was _him_ again. Not his brother. "Ha.. Man that was un groovy for him. Brah almost won! But the freshness is way to strong for a weakling like him." Sans looked at him, no.  _Sanzy_  looked at him. Papyrus stared in disbelief at him, "Well donz worry, im sure a bit of this radical soul is still his. I just had to take a bit more the usual. _Man, this is unfresh tho. His obsession for the human way to strong for me_ " he mumbled the last part, but Papyrus heard him anyway. Blue didn't know what to say, he knew enough from Error that to totally throw off Fresh's control for even a second is a big achievement, but he felt bad for him. But not much when he faced towards him. "Blue! Eh it's been some time? How's my rad bro doing! I got a offer for you, i'll leave this body and prevent Error from destroying this place." Blue got a feeling he wouldn't like what's next, "IN exchange, for YOUR body!"

Error stared, slowly more and more glitches formed around him. By the time he heard Fresh's offer he was completely blind, but yelled anyway " _ **UNDERSWAP SANS, DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE ACCEPT!  DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME? BUT THIS TIME I WON'T SAVE YOU! DON'T. YOU. DARE.!**_ " Blue didn't know what to do, but before he could chose. Sanzy was already on top of Error, "Aw man, this will be rad, ya shouldn't of let your guard down brah. Your in a weak enough position for me to  _take_  your body!" he started to glow this oozy purple and Error screamed a piercing. All around them glitches in space and time started opening, Blue didn't know what to do, but Error was in danger. So he started running towards Error, yelling to Fresh to stop, when he tripped and fell right into a glitch-hole. As Error blue string finally snapped into pieces he blanked out.   


	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell woke up back underground... But is it the same place? Where everyone's different then he's used to. What will happen to him once he's seen the clone of his deceased friend?  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Blue wonder where he is. He's used to au's seeing that he's been with Error for a while now. But what will he do alone in a strange place with no one he knows to help him. What will happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever fanfic, english isnt my main so if my grammer sucks sry.  
> Highly suggest you read this fanfic, Overgrowth, before you continue: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734642  
> and parts of this comic: http://askerrorsans.tumblr.com/tagged/errortale/chrono  
> NONE OF THESE AU'S ARE MINE  
> Credits down below!  
> Warning: Swearing is involed  
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

**"Argh...** My damn head... What the fuck did that maniac do to me.." Flowerfell Sans looked around, it looked like he was in Snowdin. 'Man,' he thought, 'Was it all a dream?' but he looked at the ground and saw a pair of glasses with **FFS MAN** written on top of it, groaning Sans shook his head. If it wasn't a dream where was he? He checked his neck and glanced down. Good. The save-point pendant was still there. He remembered when one day Papyrus asked what is was. Of course he didn't explain, the truth is to complicated. Right now it was a reminder of his failure. To of not stopped Fresh and to of failed to save Frisk. He shook his head before he went into deep memories. No good will happen if he just stayed there. He brushed some snow off his pants. We're was he? He was obviously in Snowdin, but where? He was about to head out when he heard some footsteps. Quickly he shoved the glasses in his pocket and hid behind a conveniently shaped tree and heard a passing conversation, "Hahaha! Nice one dude!", "Thanks, it's starting to get real chilly huh. We better head back before Mom kills us". Sans caught his breath when he heard the second voice. It was female. And it sounded like.. No. It couldn't be. Peeking Around the tree he saw _her_. No flowers, and she was smiling. But _her_. Frisk. Surprised Sans stumbled over, cursing himself for making a sound. And heard "Dude, did you hear that?", "Yeah, seemed like it was from over there.",  "Should we check it out?",  "I don't know, Mom will be worried",  "Come on! It won't take long probably!" Sans cursed under his breath for being so stupid. It was Frisk. But something was wrong. Something was definitely not right. Quickly he looked around for somewhere he could hide. He still felt weak, so he didn't risk a teleport. He heard them coming closer. So, with no other choice, bracing himself, he faced them.

 

Frisk was having a great day until she saw Sans. Expect it _wasn't_  him. Frisk was worried about Sans, something was definitely wrong. So she asked quietly to monster kid "Hey monster kid? Um.. Could you leave us alone for now? I'm sorry but this is kinda private.",  "Uh.. Sure dude! See you later!" running off, he tripped, but continued anyway. As soon as he was out of sight. Frisk turned to Sans. "Oh my god. Sans. What happened to you? Are you hurt? Why... Why are you in red? Sans, what's going on?". But all she heard from him was "F.. Frisk. It's really you..?",  "Sans what are you talking about? Of course its me. Are you okay?" she stared at him, he looked.. Not scared, as she thought. But surprised, shocked. "Sans is something wrong? I can help you. Just tell me wh- AH!" Frisk jumped back when Sans suddenly launched a wave of bones. _Red_  bones. At her, "Sans wha... Why? Argh! Sans! Your hurting me! Stop! Please!" she kept on dodging Sans attacks. She looked carefully at him in concern. he was _crying_. Crying red tears. She heard him say shakily "After all this time. After all this time... AND YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?" he summoned Gaster Blasters and continued to yell. "I BEGGED FOR YOU TO COME BACK! AND NOW THAT I FINALLY SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU ASK ME WHAT'S **_WRONG_**??" Frisk yelped when she got hit. She only had 1hp left. She asked sans "Sans... What? I don't understand what your talking about. Please Sans.." she was startled when Sans started sobbing. "Sans?" she went near him, she tried to comfort him when she heard him whisper, "sweetheart, you had to come back to me like this? This is cruel of you sweetheart, why... Why..". She just stared at him. Clearing her throat she asked him, "Sans..? Let's go to home.. Maybe we can figure some things out... I'm sorry that I'm not your Frisk.. I am. But maybe Dr. Gaster or Alphys can help us." Sans just stared at her. But he started to take her hand anyway before pulling it back. He stood up and said in a flat voice, "Fine. Lead the way".

 

* * *

 

 

Blue was really starting to hate his day. But he was the Magnificent Sansational Sans! And hate was pointless so he shrugged of that thought. Blinking he checked his surroundings, he appeared to be back in the underground. For he recognized that place as Waterfall. Maybe _his_  Papyrus would be there! Smiling he checked his surroundings when he heard someone. He peeked from behind the wall only to see another Sans, frowning slightly, Blueberry realized that that place wasn't Underswap. He has seen far to many Sans with Error to be that startled. But it still shocked him to see a different one. Slowly he started noticing what the other Sans was wearing. A blue hoodie, a pair of black dance pants and dark blue sneakers. He debated whether he should present himself or not when the other Sans started dancing. He was extremely good. It was an amazing sight that left Blue with his mouth open. Everywhere that the other Sans stepped on the grass started to glow. He didn't even notice that he had made a sound, but the other Sans did. He stopped abruptly and yelled "Who's there?" he looked around nervously when he noticed the tip of Blue's scarf. "Come out, I know you saw me." Blue started to run, but the other Sans caught up easily, he covered himself as best as he could quickly with his scarf. "Dude, I might of been dancing but I'm ain't _bone_ -tired!" Blue groaned at the joke while the other Sans chuckled. "Why are you hiding your face for? It's only you and me here, so. /Water/ you doing here?" the other Sans laughed. Blue groaned, "Please. I hear enough jokes. I just... Stumbled here, you really don't want to see me.". The other Sans didn't look to convinced, "Look, I understand things about hiding yourself, but you can trust me.", "I know I can, it's just that it's kinda hard to explain" the other Sans just looked at him in confusion, and shrugged, "Suite yourself, I gotta see who was spying on me. Whether you like it or not". Suddenly Blue felt his scarf being pulled away by blue magic. He heard the other Sans gasp and stumble backwards, "Woah, what the-! How are you..? Are you and experiment of some kind?". Sighing, Blue sat up, and answered "Look, I know that I'm you, this is confusing. I know, but don't worry! The Magnificent Sansational Sans will help you understand, Mwehe!" he grinned at the other Sans, who looked at him strangely and then laughed. "Man, you sound just like Papyrus. Your me, but you speak just like him" blushing slightly Blue stared at him, apparently Error was correct, so far he'd only seen himself be like that so far. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain but I'll try my best. I am from Underswap. A different universe. And well... There's way more universe then one Sans can count. I was in a different universe, Flowerfell, but my friend. Error, kinda glitched up when he noticed Fresh and created many rifts. I accidentally fell through one and now im here." the other Sans just stared. "And I supposes this is Dancetale?" it just came in in mind one of those days in the anti-void, when Error had mentioned a au called Dancetale, where monsters danced to fight and for fun, 'Its a pointless place, useless. I would of destroyed it if it weren't for him' Blue remembered Error words. The other Sans laughed nervously "Dude, if it weren't for that weird Rainbow dude that took control of Papyrus a couple of weeks ago I wouldn't believe you" sighing, the other Sans sat down to. 'So,' blue thought, 'they had an encounter with Fresh to, well. That must of been disturbing'. The other sans, interrupting his train of thoughts, "Well, you wanna head to Grillbys?".Blue shook his head and responded. "Um.. No thanks, I don't like all the grease, it's these world's Muffets no? What about your house, I'd like to meet this worlds Papyrus."  he laughed. "Sure, follow me", they headed towards Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, ideas or other AU's you'd like to see comment down below!  
> Credits:  
> Underfell belongs to: https://www.tumblr.com/blog_auth/underfell [I think, but u need password, i think UF was made more by the community tho ;P]  
> Sanzy Fresh and Error Sans belong to: http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> Underswap belongs to: http://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com/  
> Dancetale made by: http://teandstars.tumblr.com/  
> Undertale made by: Toby Fox  
> Flowerfell fan fic was made by: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734642  
> Go check out all these amazing people! They got a lot of great stuff with them!  
> Ill upload chapter 3 maybe next week. Maybe sooner or later. Welp. Bye all of you guys!
> 
> Also i made this story happen after Overgrowth and INFECT and its squeal  
> INFECT: http://underfic-blog.tumblr.com/post/138995870682/i-n-f-e-c-t-errortale-au-fanfic
> 
> If i missed anyone please tell me! Ill add them as soon as i can!  
> Also if you have any ideas or suggestions or au's you'd like me to use please tell!  
> (i suck at names so sry xd  
> Till next time!


	3. 2 new arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen if someone new. That looks a lot like someone you already know. Visit your own house?
> 
> (idek anymore with these summarys xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever fanfic, english isnt my main so if my grammer sucks sry.  
> Highly suggest you read this fanfic, Overgrowth, before you continue: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734642  
> and parts of this comic: http://askerrorsans.tumblr.com/tagged/errortale/chrono  
> NONE OF THESE AU'S ARE MINE  
> Credits down below!  
> Warning: Swearing is involed  
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

"So..." Frisk started, "Your from a different universe eh? What should I call you? 'Sans' would be weird here, there's also our Sans to." he stopped, thought for a second and said, "You can call me Fell." as he remembered that that other glitched out Sans called his home place 'Flowerfell'. One of the few memories during his time with Fresh. He continued walking when he stumbled. "Oh my god, are you okay? You don't seem very well." Frisk went towards him when he just shoved her hand away, "I'm fine. I've been through worse then this.". That wasn't true, being possessed by a 90's nightmare was very disturbing. Plus seeing this Frisk care for him as much as his did was bothering. Forcing himself to move, he asked to Frisk "So swe-, kiddo. Where you bringing me to?" he still fought the urge to call her sweetheart. She _looked_ like his Frisk. Minus the flowers and the talking plant. "Also, where's that bastard flower. Flowey or whatever you called it. Weren't you two always together." she winced when he said 'bastard', definitely not his Frisk. _She_ didnt care for those things. "Well... Fell. This place Sans, and Gaster will probably know what's going on. This isn't the first time a different universe Sans appear... As for Flowey.. Why should you've worried about him? He didn't kill anyone if you were wondering, so no need to worry about that." Fell stared at her, then looked away. "Whatever. As long as I can go back and punch Fresh or whatever he's called in the face" he thought at first that she didnt approve of the remark of violence when she abruptly stopped, but the look on her face said otherwise. "What, are you that weak?" he joked, "The Frisk I knew was stronger." he said. She just shivered and shook her head, "No.. It wasn't that.. Just that word.. Anyway. We're almost there. Just around this corner! Also, can you put your hood on? Just to avoid startling mom." she was avoiding his question. That slightly ticked him off, but he was curious to see that worlds monsters, so he put on his hood in a way that it covered most of his face. "Thanks, and here we are!"

They had arrived to a large house. She knocked on the door and yelled, "Mom! It's me!" hearing the lock click the door opened. Surprised he saw Toriel. But it wasn't like the fireballing maniac he knew. She was in a purple dress, looked neater and a lot more... _Friendly_. "Ah, my child you were late. I was worried." she gave a curious look at him. He half expected her to start shooting fireballs at him. They had never gotten along well after Frisk had died. "And who is this? A friend if yours?" she kept on looking at him. "Yeah" Frisk nodded, "He's a friend. Mind if I let him in?", "Of course not, my child. Welcome, I am Toriel. Come in. I am making butterscotch-cinnamon pie if you wish for some." Fell ignored her and walked in. "Come on, follow me" Frisk whispered. They went up some stairs when she knocked on a door, a lazy voice answered it. "Who's there?", "Sans, it me. Can you let me in please? And call Paps and Gaster please to?" Frisk answered. He heard some shuffling from the inside, like someone had fallen off something. "Heya kiddo, your suppose to make a joke. Why the need for paps and dad?" a figured that looked like himself opened the door. Expect he looked so god damn... _Peaceful._ He had straight teeth. A blue hoodie, and had his white eyes out. "So who's your buddy here Frisk? Nice hoodie though. Almost as bonetastic as mine," he snorted. "Er.. Well I'll explain what's going on when Paps and Gaster come. As for who this is..." she nudged him. So slowly he took his hood off. The other Sans gasp. "Kid. What? I thought the rifts in the time space continuum were sealed. After that jerk left. And are you sure this guys safe? He looks quite mean." suddenly Fell couldn't contain himself anymore, so he burst out as he would of done long before the arrival of his Frisk. "Oh haha, the guy from Flowerfell's _mean_ Look here you freaking idiot. I didn't _ask_  to be here. One second I was in sweethearts grave talking with a psychopath the other I'm back underground with a cheap false imitation of _her_! So shut it loser because i can take you down in a second" he sneered and summoned a lot of red bones, "I was _born_ learning how to take down weaklings and idiots like you. And I trained papyrus how to do it to. In which he became one of the most feared monsters and the lineament of Undyne, captain of the royal guards. So if you want to trash talk go ahead, and let's see how long you last before I rip you to tiny smiling shreds." he steadied his bones and was about to launch them against him, when the other Sans laughed. "Your bone-stiff eh? I'm ain't trash talking, me. But if you made Papyrus into a freak... Wherever you were..." his eye started glowed blue, contrary to his red. Sans grin widened as he said menacingly, " **Y O U R   G O I N G **T O **H A V E **A **B A D **T I M E **.************** ".

* * *

 

"Whoa, this place is lively." Blue stared in wonder at that world's Snowdin. Sans laughed. "Wasn't it in your universe?" he said jokingly, but quickly stopped at Blue's sad expression. "Uh... You okay there?" Blue looked startled as if only noticing him then. Quickly recovered his smile, "Yeah. It's just that.. I haven't seen my world in a while... Only me and my Papyrus were the last alive after Error attacked... And I haven't seen him or my world in ages... It's.." he quickly broke off. It would do no good if he started crying. Sans just stared at him concerned but eventually looked away and asked, "Okay man. Anyway, do you dance?", “Dance? Erm.. No. Never tried” Sans whistled. “Man, you can't be here, 'Dancetale' or whatever you call my place and _not_ know how to dance! Look, i'll teach you some basic moves when we get to my home. And speaking of the devil, its right there!”. Blueberry looked up. It was exactly how he remembered his old house was. Thinking of good times with Papyrus, Dance Sans knocked rhythmically on the door. A loud energetic. Much like his, voice answered it “Nyehehehe! Sans is that you? Where have you been?” Sans chuckled, “Your suppose to say 'Whos there?'”. Blue grimaced, but the door opened. A fancily dressed Papyrus with an annoyed expression stood in the doorway. “SANS! NO MORE PUNS!” Papyrus noticed Blue and said in shock, “SANS! DID YOU CLONE YOURSELF? AND WHY ARE YOU DRESSED SO STRANGELY?” Blue kept back a sob. It still hurt him to see a Papyrus. Reminding him of his own Papyrus. Dance Sans looked at his brother, “Nah. This is kinda complicated. Apparently he knows something about that weirdo. Sanzy. Remember Pap?” Papyrus looked uncomfortable, “OF COURSE I DO! IT WAS VERY DISTURBING!” Blue looked faint and stumbled slightly. He was tired and sad of seeing this world, that reminded him of his old home. Dance Sans noticed his exhaustion and said, “Eh, we'll explain later. First we got to let this version of me rest. Er.. you got a name you want to be called or~?” Blue nodded and whispered “blueberry.. or, blue is just fine...”. “Ok.... Blue. You want the couch or..?”, “The couch is just fine. In fact..." and he collapsed.

“Jeez. He must have been through a really bad time.” Dance Sans whispered, Papyrus nodded while his brother used blue magic to put Blue on the couch. After Sans left to the kitchen he walked towards the sleeping figure of his other brother. Tucking him in he whispered “Good night, blueberry, we'll help you. Promise.” and left.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp im the procrastinating master. I'm also working on other stuff so if these come out a bit late im sorry! Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions or Au's you'd like to see go ahead and comment them down below! i might add them ;P 
> 
> Credits:  
> Underfell belongs to: https://www.tumblr.com/blog_auth/underfell [I think, but u need password, i think UF was made more by the community tho]  
> Sanzy Fresh and Error Sans belong to: http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> Underswap belongs to: http://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com/  
> Flowerfell fan fic was made by: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734642  
> Go check out all these amazing people! They got a lot of great stuff with them!  
> Ill upload chapter 4 maybe next week. Maybe sooner or later. I'm also going to Paris next week so the next chapter or two might come out at weird times. I apologize in advanc.
> 
> Also i made this story happen after Overgrowth and INFECT and its squeal  
> INFECT: http://underfic-blog.tumblr.com/post/138995870682/i-n-f-e-c-t-errortale-au-fanfic
> 
> If i missed anyone please tell me! Ill add them as soon as i can!  
> Till next time!


	4. Getting used to things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two main protagonists, our little cinnabun Blueberry from Underswap and Fell from Flowerfell, are going to take a while to get used to things in there new place huh? lets start from the beginning, the troubles arent finished yet ofc ;P its only the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever fanfic, english isnt my main so if my grammer sucks sry.  
> Highly suggest you read this fanfic before you continue: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734642  
> NONE OF THESE AU'S ARE MINE  
> Credits down below!  
> Warning: Swearing is involed  
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

It was a nightmare-sh scene. Two Sans about to have a fight to death. “Stop it guys! Stop fighting!” Frisk yelled on the top of her voice. They ignored her, blasters and bones were fired from each side. Blue vs Red. Frisk started crying. Both of the Sans looked at her briefly, Fell face was full of pain. Seeing his slight tears Frisk realized that he had a much more painful past then any of them could imagine. “Sans! Both of you! STOP!!” Frisk continued to yell. They ignored her, Fell tensed though, like he was about to get hit. Frustrated Frisk called for help, “PAPYRUS! UNDYNE! MOM! CAN SOMEONE COME?!” And everyone came. “FRISK?” Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Gaster and Papyrus came running through. Quickly dodging a random bone. “W-What? W- wh- why are there tw- two Sans?” stuttered Alphys. Gaster looked startled at the fact that they were fighting. But not at the fact that they were 2 Sans. “Boys, stop fighting, your scaring Frisk And Papyrus. **s t o p** ” With a wave of his hands Gaster immobilized both Fell and Sans using his blue magic, “Plus, your destroying the house. We just re-did the paint job!” Sans just put an annoyed face on, “Come on Dad, this guy was insulting us hard. And he made paps into a freak in his world.” Fell snarled “Look I've got no idea what the fuck your problem is. This is normal no? And here you are acting like a little goody two-shoes". Fell looked like he was going to continue but then his eyes locked with Papyrus's. He gasped and backed up like he got punched. Staring at him in shock he asked. "What. The. Actual. _Fuck_  is wrong with this damn world." Fell felt terrible, but the wrongness of the situation brought up the Sans from the past, from the days before he met the human. But looking at Papyrus, it was just damn  _wrong_. He looked so happy. Nice. He hated it. Papyrus stared at him in disbelief, "S-, Sans? Are you okay? What happened to you? What's going on? Frisk? Dad?" Fell was about to respond when a wave of nausea and exhaustion crashed on him. Being possessed by a psychopath, falling into Snowdin, and meeting his sweetheart but not the same. And seeing all of these people he knew but didn't. Yeah. Really exhausting. He stumbled backwards, not hearing the cries of concern. He cursed at himself for feeling so weak. And blacked out.

* * *

 

Blue woke up at the smell of spaghetti. He loved spaghetti. It brought back warm memories of him and Papyrus making it. He groaned, still felt terrible. But much better then before. Jumping out of the couch, he heard Dance Sans, "Hiya Blue. You alright? Paps making some food. You need anything?" he blinked. It was a long time since someone was this nice. Sure, Error was nice to. But in an awkward way. Like he wasn't used to it. And he had slight murderous intentions,"No, I'm fine. May I see Papyrus?", "Sure, here. He's in the kitchen" He helped Blue walk to the kitchen. He smiled as fond memories came back. "I do love some spaghetti." The other Sans chuckled "Well, you got that in common with my bro! Hey Paps! Guess what? Blue loves spaghetti too!". "NYEHEHE! THAT'S GREAT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE MORE SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE!" It still confused Blue to hear his brother altered selves be so much like him. It was nice, but confusing. "So" said Dance Sans, he was eating from his plate of spaghetti, "Later I'll teach you some basic dance moves, tho if your more like paps you'd prob be better at Latin then hip-hop. Then we can talk about the whole situation, in fact, I think before we _pasta_ the best spot to learn coming here!!" both Blue and Papyrus groaned, but then Papyrus also smiled to. "WOWEY! THIS SANS UNDERSTANDS HOW BAD YOUR PUNS ARE TO!". Dance Sans chuckled. "So Blue, are you ready to dance?" Blue swallowed the last of his spaghetti and nodded. Holding his hood, they teleported to a little clearing in the woods. "So, this little space in the woods is perfect for learning, first of all, show me what moves you got." Dance Sans looked at him casually. But all Blue did was shake his head, "Don't know how to dance eh? Well, I figured out if your literally the opposite of me, and more like Paps here. That he could give you a lesson in some Latin dancing, go ahead paps and show him what you can do!" Papyrus nodded, and started performing a series or twirls, passes and movement, when at the end he bowed. Blueberry clapped, it was amazing. "NYEHEHE! NOW COME OTHER BROTHER! I WILL TEACH YOU IN THE WAYS OF LATIN DANCING!" The first few tries involved Blueberry tripping, falling, and landing on his butt several times. But eventually he managed to dance a couple of moves without messing up to much. "Great job guys! Now you know how to dance well enough not to raise suspicious." Blue summoned the courage to ask Dance Sans a burning questions, "Um Sans? Why don't you dance? Like, in public I saw you pull you hood up." he saw him stiffen, "Well. I do dance. But I get er... Er... Embarrassed dancing in public.", "But I saw you dance, your amazing! Almost as much as I, the Magnificent Sansational Sans Is! Mwehehe!" the other Sans grinned, but just shook his head and headed towards the house. "Well, now we need to find out a way to send you back. And to clear some things up. Blue was slightly worried, he wasn't sure why but he was. "Ok other me, let's go!" and ran ahead. Dance Sans looked after him, smiling slightly. He had a strange feeling that something was going to happen for some reason, "Yeah.. Let's go..."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is early cus im going 2 France tomorrow for a week, so yeah. i made this a bit rushed so sorry if its bad  
> Any suggestions or au's you'd like me to add in? Comment down below!
> 
> Credits:  
> Underfell belongs to: https://www.tumblr.com/blog_auth/underfell [I think, but u need password, i think UF was made more by the community tho ;P]  
> Sanzy Fresh and Error Sans belong to: http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> Underswap belongs to: http://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com/  
> Dancetale made by: http://teandstars.tumblr.com/  
> Undertale made by: Toby Fox  
> Flowerfell fan fic was made by: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734642  
> Go check out all these amazing people! They're amazing guys!  
> Ill upload chapter 5 maybe next week. Maybe sooner or later. 
> 
> Also i made this story happen after Overgrowth and INFECT and its squeal  
> INFECT: http://underfic-blog.tumblr.com/post/138995870682/i-n-f-e-c-t-errortale-au-fanfic
> 
> If i missed anyone please tell me! Ill add them as soon as i can!  
> Thanks for reading, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief update thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah im back from the week at paris.   
> usual warnings ecc.

* * *

He looked around at the devastation. "Damn you Error..." the figure thought. He was standing in the middle of the ruined flower field. Glitches and bugs were everywhere. He was trying his best to stop that world from ripping itself apart. "Could of least cleaned up afterwards if you weren't going to destroy the place..." sighing, he took out his paintbrush when he spotted some blue string and rainbow colored dust lying a few feet away from him. "Fresh... Should of known it had something to do with him. At least he didn't kill this world.. But what he could do now if he's in Error..."

He let his thoughts wander while he took some colors from his belt and patched up some of the holes with it. He wonder where Error was. He wasn't in the anti void, and neither was the other Sans, Blueberry, was. Their presence was missing. It was worrying, Error could be anywhere destroying worlds. Should he tell his gray friend about Blue though? Thinking of this he cleared the last of the glitches and cleaned up the world a bit. Suddenly the strange tug in him that told him that something. No someone. Was killing off yet another au. Hastily the figure drew up a portal with his paintbrush on the ground. And jumped into it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah sorry that this is like, extremely short and it came out kinda late. I've got a slight writer block but im trying,  
> Yeah and if you didnt guess it yet that's Ink!Sans in this mini update.  
> I'll get back to a regular schedule maybe tomorrow or after tomorrow?   
> So Ink!Sans belongs to http://comyet.tumblr.com/ on tumblr.  
> Should i add the others or nah? idk  
> If you guys have suggestions or au's you wanna put in this story go ahead and tell me in the comments. If its a new or personal au plz send me to place where i can find info 'bout it.  
> See ya


	6. Explaining things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah if you havent read Overgrowth yet THEN GO DO IT CUS SPOILERS AND STUFF  
> \------  
> New AU  
> \-----  
> Fell's sweetheart does visit sometimes.  
> But he's got some explaining to do dont you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah some swearing will happen,  
> Sorry this came out later then i thought  
> i am procrastinating master.  
> if there are some grammar error well sry m8 cus im not english

* * *

 

Two unidentified figures appeared on the far side of Snowdin. Alphys stared at them using the cameras. They seemed familiar. But the stars weren't bright enough that night to see them clearly, and for some reason they weren't wearing star gear. Muttering she scribbled some notes down. Taking the control remote she moved the cameras trying to get a better angle of the two figures but suddenly one of the two summoned something that was red. It looked strangely like a spear. But before Alphys could clearly see it it was thrown towards the camera, breaking it into a million pieces. Gulping, she took her phone and started calling her friends.

* * *

 

He was back at the cliff. There he saw a girl. It was Frisk, _his_  Frisk. "Frisk.. Sweetheart!" Frisk stared at him, "Sans, we don't have much time. Please listen to me." Sans didn't want to, but he nodded. "Thank you Sans. Listen, your in a different world. Please no interrupting Sans." seeing his questioning face. "They're what could of happened to you guys. They are more kinder then our world. Please try to keep calm. I know it's very hard to take in, but the fact is that there are millions of universes. But if you don't keep you calm... Well. You saw what happened to Error, he became insane with fright after eons in the anti-void. Please Sans, promise me that you'll try to keep calm. I sacrificed myself so you guys could be happy on the surface. I know the other me is hurting you. She doesn't mean it. But please try be happy for me." Sans stared, then looked at the ground. He found red tears falling down his face. "I... I.. I'll try sweetheart. You made me a better person... Just. It's painful seeing you not know me... But I'll try my best. I promise.." she gave him a sad smile, "Thank you Sans. Don't worry, this wont be the last time you see me." as she fell into the water he woke. Sans sat up breathing hard. He saw that he had a few tears, wiping them quickly he checked his surroundings. He was in a bed. Thinking of his dream talk with his Frisk. He didn't see Error really. Only a bit when he resisted that bastard, Fresh. He wondered if he should run. But then again. If they wanted him dead he would already be. What did Frisk say? That the monsters here were kinder? They did look nicer, but it was weird in an alien way. The door opened, in the doorway stood Undyne. Or what seemed to be Undyne. She was cleaner then usual, and was wearing a blue shirt instead of her armor and she was smiling. "Fuhu! GUYS! THE OTHER SANS AWAKE!" he stared at her, and asked, "What about your armor? Why is everyone here damn blue? Would someone explain what's HAPPENING here?!?" he yelled the last part just when everyone else came. There was Alphys, Toriel, Papyrus, the man. Gaster, the other Sans, Frisk.. And Flowey. Flowey sneered, "Looks like Smily Trashbag 2 is awake, that's convenient, one of his bones almost killed me!" Fell stared at him, he was tidier then he knew, instead of smiling or frowning slightly it looked meaner. It was familiar, but strange coming from him. "Jesus fuck. This world is more messed up then I thought if the _flower_  like this. Aren't you suppose to help lill' girly there? Why didn't I see you yesterday in the woods you weed" he spat out. Papyrus looked in concern at him, "Brother? Why are you like this?" before Fell could respond the other him gave him a dirty look, struggling he remembered the Sans threatening him because of Papyrus. "Look here bud. Your nickname's Fell, right? Well, Fell. Mind telling us how's you world?". Fell still felt slightly weak. But he didn't show it and gave him a disgusted look and snarled, "I'm not saying a shit until _you_ give me some freaking answers. Capish?". Gaster stared at him with a mix of concern and wonder. "Fair enough. But please moderate your language in front on papyrus and frisk. Well, we're in Undertale. A different dimension. And apparently you come from a universe were people are... not as nice? And Frisk said that you mentioned Fresh. We knows about him." Sans stared at Gaster, "Well, kinda. And we really can't say more unless you explain some things." Fell just stared, slowly he started explaining his world. Alphys took some notes. He tried his best to not stare at her. She seemed so much more, timid. Then the Alphys he knew. He said some basic stuff. Not to much in detail. Like how he trained Papyrus, or how Asgore became crazy. He only said after that Asgore lost everything his world became kill or be killed. Then he explained what happened with Frisk and how she changed everything, "And well.. One day when I was sentry I saw a human, Frisk. She was already partially covered in flowers... Well.. I killed her with a shock hand shake... But when the day restarted.. I saw her again.. She didn't handshake.. I knew something was up but I played along.. Then.. Then we went to Grillbys, and we talked a bit.. She met Papyrus that killed her in a few seconds, and I just watched.. The day restarted again... This time when she asked if I wanted the mustered, and she said thank you when I helped her... I laughed... So she knew... Then one reset she asked for help while she was dodging papyrus attacks. So paps ordered me to kill her.. I refused at first but then.. Then I... Killed her.. Ha.. Ha.. And she forgave me... Ha.. Hahaha.." he couldn't take it, he started to go hysterical "Hahaha.. Forgave me eh? Hahahahahaha. Little sweetheart.. Forgave me no matter how many times I killed her.. Hahaha... Ev.. Eventually she became almost blind.. With flowers.. Hahaha.. Didn't give up eh? Didnt, freaking.. GIVE UP.. HAHAHAHA! THE LITTLE BRAT COULD OF JUST STAYED, HAHAHAHA, BUT SHE INSISTED ON DYING... HAHAHA" he went on his knees at started saying nonsense, everyone stared, they were startled... Eventually Papyrus knelt down to comfort him, "Fell? Sans? It's all okay, don't worry. We're here, we'll help you... Please calm down Sans.." Frisk ran over to help him to. Eventually everyone but Sans went to help him. Sans just stared with slight surprise. Exiting the room he thought of the other world. And went to Grillbys.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma just credit the ones involved in the chapter for now.  
> Underfell: ???  
> Flowerfell: Overgrowth, by SociopathicArchangel, check em out if you want angst  
> Outertale: by http://2mi127.tumblr.com/ (i think)  
> Undertale: Da one and only Toby Fox
> 
> So yeah hopefully i'll get back on a reg scheduled,  
> Got any questions, suggestions or au's you want in this shit story?   
> Go ahead and ask in the comments below  
> thx 4 reading


	7. Story Time with Blue and a problem in Outertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurra, more expleining. This time with blue!  
> And somethings _fishy_ going on in Outertale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First ever fanfic, english isnt my main so if my grammar sucks sry.  
> Highly suggest you read this fanfic, Overgrowth, before you continue: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734642
> 
> NONE OF THESE AU'S ARE MINE  
> Credits down below!  
> Warning: Swearing is involved  
> Enjoy!

* * *

Blue arrived there quickly. After a little while Dance Sans and Papyrus appeared. They went inside a sat down, "So, Blue. Mind explaining us somethings? Like where you came from, who's Fresh and stuff?" Sans stared at him curiously. Clearing his thought Blue answered. "Heh, yeah, guess I owe you no? Well for where I came from, well I'm from Underswap. Practically people there are "swapped" from most universe. Like my Papyrus is a lazy pile of bones." he smiled when he thought of Papyrus. "But one day I got kidnapped by Error. He's not so bad of a guy. Sure he's got murdery intents and want to destroy worlds. But it's because he's scared. Anyway at first he made me fight Papyrus..." he stared down while he described how Error took control of him and how he got taken away from Papyrus. "Well eventually he trusted me. He showed me some different worlds and explained some things. He brought me back stuff from places and wasn't bad company. He heard voices that asked him questions and such. I'm not sure if it's all in his mind or something else. Well for who Fresh is. Error described him as a virus. It attack people when there weak, but most time emotionally not physically. It take control of there body's and abuse it. Eventually it moves host but it leaves you hurt with fuzzy memories. I got attacked once by it. He pretended to be my friend. Being the only one beside Error in the anti void is lonely.. Well he used me so he could have Error powers and body. Somehow I woke up back in Underswap... But I saw him again... Error.. But.. It was so.." he shut his mouth. He still had nightmares about it. "Anyway when things were back to normal he let me watch him 'work', he chose Flowerfell. Everyone expect Sans, their us apparently. We're cruel or mean. Even Papyrus. Well things went wrong when we saw Fresh. Somehow he've taken over that worlds Sans. He tried to deal with me when that Sans somehow resisted him for a little while. But when Error was distracted he took him... I tried to help when... Glitches started appearing everywhere.. Well to cut things short fell in one and now I'm here.". Blue looked at them. They seemed surprised, at least Papyrus did. Sans looked more... Thoughtful. He cleared his voice, "Well. That what happened, it's the truth.". Sans looked at him. "Well blue. We need to help your friend. I might have something that might help us. I'll call Alphys over. In the mean time feel free to check things out, I got a _skele_ -ton of work to do before I call them though.", laughing he left the room.

 

* * *

 

"So Al, what's the emergency?” Sans asked. He was wearing his usual clothes, blue hoodie with yellow sleeves, pants and star patterned slippers. “Yes! Whatever it is I, the GREAT Papyrus. Can help!”

They looked at her, not even an hour ago they all received a emergency texts from her. With Sans and Papyrus, there were Undyne, Asgore, Frisk and Toriel. “Fuhuhuhu! Yeah Alphys! Whats wrong? You can tell us!”

“W-w-ell... To- today I was c- checking the ca- cameras... Y- y- you know, just c- checking them...”,

“Yes, go on.” said Asgore.

“A- and well... I- I- I saw t- two figures. And well... th- they weren't any m- monsters that w- were on the computers... T- then o- one of t-the two u-used...” Alphys looked down in embarrassment.

“Well Al? What was it?” Sans asked, slightly curious.

“T-t-they s-summoned a-a s-spear... like U-Undynes, b-but it was r-red, a-and I-it broke the c-camera.” She finished quietly.

“Nyhe? Two monsters? And one that looked like Undyne?” Papyrus repeated with a puzzling look.

“Fu! NO one can imitate ME!” Undyne laughed.

Sans just stared questioningly, “I, I think I might have a idea of whats going on... I need to call Dad though.” Pulling from his pocket he took a sparkling cellphone, _ring.... ring.... ring.... clank._ "Sans? Is that you?', “Yeah dad.”. 'Sans! I told you not to disturb me! I have been having many reports in the anomaly! You should know about this!' “Yeah abouttt that, you might want to hear this.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, ideas or other AU's you'd like to see comment down below!  
> Credits:  
> Underfell belongs to: https://www.tumblr.com/blog_auth/underfell [I think, but u need password, i think UF was made more by the community tho ;P]  
> Sanzy Fresh and Error Sans belong to: http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> Underswap belongs to: http://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com/  
> Dancetale made by: http://teandstars.tumblr.com/  
> Undertale made by: Toby Fox  
> Flowerfell fan fic was made by: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734642  
> Outertale by: http://2mi127.tumblr.com/  
> Go check out all these amazing people! They got a lot of great art and stuff with them!
> 
> Also i made this story happen after Overgrowth and INFECT and its squeal  
> INFECT: http://underfic-blog.tumblr.com/post/138995870682/i-n-f-e-c-t-errortale-au-fanfic
> 
> If i missed anyone please tell me! Ill add them as soon as i can!  
> Also if you have any ideas or suggestions or au's please comment down below!  
> (and yeah i got some sort of a writer block so srry)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet more shenanigans going on in our 3 worlds currently  
> Blue;s only one having a bit of fun though
> 
> (idkhowtosummarystuffsry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehh...  
> really theres no words to excuse the fact that i was late asf...  
> sry.  
> anywayy  
> the story,

* * *

  


Sans teleported on the front of the house. The bag he brought from Grilbys had a bottle of ketchup and musted in it. Walking up the stairs he passed Papyrus, “Hey Pap's, you okay?” Papyrus seemed fairly tired. “NYEH? OH COURSE IM ALRIGHT! AFTER ALL, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! BUT... FELL IS DEFINITELY IN NEED OF HELP." Sans nodded, “Okay bro if you say so. Imma check on Fell.”.

  


Fell woke up. He didnt remember last night's events well. He struggled to remember. Right. Frisk. The alternatives. His melt down. Ah. It hit him all at once, cursing he didnt hear the knock until a voice asked “Knock Knock” it sounded like him.

Groaning he answered, “Its fucking you right? The other me? Get lost.”. “Your suppose to make a joke. Come on. If your Sans you can do it. Well. Actually. It's you that have to start it.”. He made a disgusted face, "As fucking if i'd play around with shit like you." Sans sighed and opened the door.

He was holding a bag, still in the blue hoodie. “So then. The fuck do you want?”. Fell growled. Sans sat down in the chair in front of him. "Well, you didn't look so er... Well before. So I brought you something that might cheer you up" he rummaged through his bag and brought up 2 extra large bottles of ketchup and mustard. "Well, I don't know if you like ketchup or mustard. Personally I enjoy ketchup. But I heard you talking about mustard you know.." his voice trailed off. _Thanks for reminding him of his melt down_ , he thought in disgust. Anyway. Fell was slightly grateful. Hesitating slightly he took the bottle of mustard and began opening it. While he opened it he asked in what he thought a casual voice. "Uh, I guess.. Thanks?" he felt weird saying it. The only other person he ever heard it from was Frisk. He winced slightly but when he saw the other Sans curious gaze he waved his hand nonchalantly, "Why though." he stared at the other Sans, "Why what though?". That kinda pissed for him forgetting the fight so soon. "Well what do you freaking think? Yesterday I fucking tried to KILL you for god sake! And here you are acting like it never happened! Everyone acting so damn _nice_! Papyrus nice, Toriels nice, Undyne nice, even freaking me is nice! It's all so fucking wrong! It's wrong! Something that might of been able to happen once in my world... But never did. And now I'm seeing everyone so _happy_  It's.. It's.." Fell let out a frustrated yell. Sans wondered if he should comfort him. But he was 90% sure it would be unaccepted. So instead he took a chug from the bottle of ketchup and sighed, "It wasnt easy getting to this point Fell. Trust me."

  


* * *

  


Blue was eager to hear his other self and this other Alphys plan. It was always strange to him to see Alphys as a scientist rather then a royal guard. But he set those thoughts aside. Dance Sans and Alphys were talking for some time now. He and that worlds Papyrus amused themselves by trading recipes and cooking tips. Eventually he noticed them enter the kitchen. "S-so y-your B-Blue right? N-nice to m-meet you." she stammered. It was unfamiliar but he shook her hand anyway. The other Sans grinned. "So me and Al here had an idea. I was working on this machine that could allow you to transport across dimensions. You know.. To save a friend," he stared at Blue. When he saw the confused look on his face he just sighed, "Never mind, it'll be hard enough to explain to Papyrus." he regained his smile, "Well I was thinking... Before we fix the machine.. Whaca think of going to the dance party tonight? You know. Enjoy yourself while your here?". Blue thought for a second, "I'd like to return to my world as soon as i could... but i guess one night wouldnt hurt. Okay i'll go." Sans nodded. grabbing Blue's arm he brought him to Papyrus room. "PAPS! COULD YOU LEND ONE OF YOU OLD CLOTHES TO BLUE? IM BRINGING HIM TO THE DANCE PARTY TODAY!" they heard a voice from downstairs, "NYHEHE! ALL RIGHT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS GRANTS YOU PERMISSION!" Dance Sans gave Blue an amused smile. "Well, let's get you dressed up."

After a while they managed to get him dressed into only slightly big clothes. "Can I keep the scarf? It's... Very important to me" Blue asked. He looked uncomfortably at the mirror. He was dressed practically the identical of Papyrus expect slightly smaller. "Sure, just remember. Your my cousin ok? Also. The human will be at the party. Please try not to capture them. That would be kinda strange." Blue didn't understand well the whole 'cousin' idea. But he decided to go along. So they teleported with papyrus to the location of the dance party. It was at Grillbys, but the place got redecorated. The chairs and table were set asides and a stage appeared in the middle of the room. Blue gave a swift look at the crowd. It was kinda disturbing seeing everyone with opposite personalities. He spotted the human, queen Toriel, Undyne, Alphys and a couple of others. He also noticed that right before they entered Sans put on his hood enough to cover his entire face. "Well", he kinda saw his smile from under the hood. "Let the fun being"

  


* * *

  


  


Gaster arrived through his shortcut, his blue star lab coat floating behind him. "So Sans, what is this double Undyne talk about?" he's taken the situation much more calmly then Sans would of expected. 

"Well dad, after the camera spotted a pair of figures and then it was destroyed. Then a series of reports on monster deaths reached us quickly after. Not much detail... But one of them mentioned that they saw a monster dying before he could become a star. He seemed to be pierced with red... Red _bones_." he finished, Dr. Gaster looked slightly worried.

"That could mean either you or Papyrus could be running with Undyne. This is not good. We must stop them before it gets to late."

Undyne was silent till now. "Fuah! First off! Me, Papyrus and Sans are right here! How could we be there as well? And second why would _PAPYRUS_ be killing innocent monsters? If its killing innocents I think it'd be Sans if any of the two!" Sans glared at her. "Just saying what I think!" 

Gaster seemed distracted. "Its to long to explain currently the possibility of there being double of you guys. And I would normally agree Undyne but the recordings and reports show that the second figure measurements are more close to papyrus then sans."

Right then Alphys came in, "S-s-sorry.. D-didn't mean t-to disturbed. J-just that a-another report c-came." this time it was Loox to of been killed, assumed item of death: spears. 

"This can NOT be a coincident. We must find them and stop them before they wipe out everyone! I say we divide into 2 groups. Me, Undyne, The king and Alphys will check the east side of our world. Sans, you, Toriel, Frisk and Papyrus check the west. If you see them give us a call. We must stop them!" Gaster finished with slight excitement. Frisk asked, "But how? If they're Undyne and Papyrus, what happened to them? Why would they be killing monsters?" she looked at Gaster but Sans responsed. "They might be us. But they're not our friends or family. They are from different. Please. You gotta trust us. Its hard to believe but what me and dad say is true. But or now we'll just stall them. Question them. All that junk. I doubt any of us could bring ourselves to kill people that have the same face of our friends." everyone looked at Sans, it wasn't often he made speeches like that. He noticed everyone looking so he said, "What? You all seem a bit _star-tled_?". Everyone laughed expect Papyrus. Who only shook his head with a slight groan. 

"Paps you stay close to me okay?" they were heading for the west side. No way was he going to let anyone hurt Papyrus. Even if it killed him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay tbh i really dont know much about Dancetale so if a lot of things are wrong sry
> 
> so yeah sry and if you have any suggestions, au's anything go ahead and comment it down below.
> 
> Credits:  
> Underfell belongs to: https://www.tumblr.com/blog_auth/underfell [I think, but u need password, i think UF was made more by the community tho ;P]  
> Sanzy Fresh and Error Sans belong to: http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> Underswap belongs to: http://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com/  
> Dancetale made by: http://teandstars.tumblr.com/  
> Undertale made by: Toby Fox  
> Flowerfell fan fic was made by: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734642  
> Outertale by: http://2mi127.tumblr.com/  
> Go check out all these amazing people! They got a lot of great art and stuff with them!
> 
> Also i made this story happen after Overgrowth and INFECT and its squeal  
> INFECT: http://underfic-blog.tumblr.com/post/138995870682/i-n-f-e-c-t-errortale-au-fanfic
> 
> Also if it doesnt bother you i've made a new au/ask blog on tumblr here: ask-hurt-sans.tumblr.com check it out if you want to


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 new verses! 
> 
> srslyhowdoonesummarysomethin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do i keep on adding new verses i dont know.  
> First ever fanfic, english isnt my main language so if my grammar sucks sry.  
> Overgrowth got taken down, please respect the author's decision. More can be found at http://leviticusarts.tumblr.com/post/149650425844/more-psa-thing 
> 
> none of these au's r mine, and i dont plan on adding mine either. Probably.  
> Credits down below

* * *

 

CORE!Fisk debated whether to tell Stretch about the news or not. He's been having nightmares more frequently. After another minute or so they decided to tell him. "Hey.. Hey, Stretch?" he was sitting down, looking at the other survivors. "Whaddia want". "I.. I've got some news." quicker then you could say spaghetti, Stretch was on top of them."Is it about Sans? MY Sans?" he asked quickly, in a desperate way. Core!Frisk patted Stretch lightly. "Kinda, I'm not sure if it's good or bad news. In- a friend in mine just called. There was no one in the anti void and he saw a world that showed Error had recently attacked it. But it wasnt destroyed, glitches and rifts ripped through the world. And well. There was some evidence pointing out that Fresh was there to. You remember them?" Stretch looked down. "yes... Yes, I do." sighing, he asked Frisk something they was already expecting, "Maybe Blues out there in another world. Maybe we find him!" he seemed more hopeful then they had ever seen him. Not wanting to crush his hope they gave him a sad smile. "Yeah. We can always hope." he looked almost _happy_ for once. "Well, we have to go find him! Lets go!" Frisk sighed, then smiled. "Ok. Stretch, let's do it"

* * *

 

  
"Aws, pit's brah. I was hoping for a battle. Well, Whacca say _King_ Sans?". Sans coughed up some blood. He knew it was bad. There he was trying to call Papyrus, keeper of the ruins when suddenly a gap appeared out of nowhere. And a figure that looked awfully like him walked out. He was black, with a shiny dark colored coat, a pair of glasses with **ERROR** engraved into it, and an aura of purple surrounding him Quickly he tried to tell his brother what was going on. But before he could neon colored strings shot from the figure and broke his phone into pieces. Sanzy as he called himself. Took his trident and tied his soul in those strange strings. He asked him if he could take control of his body. Sans wasnt sure what he meant by it but he said anyway, "Never will I never surrender to you!" he spat out. With the last of his forces he summoned some Blasters. But Sanzy dodged them easily, and grinned maliciously. "Ya don't think ya can kill me do ya broski? Now that I've got Error i've unlocked to many rad powers!" he was about to break his soul when he heard a shout from behind. King Sans looked startled, recognizing the voice that was shouting his name. No no no no! He tried to yell warnings at the tall figure dressed in purple of his brother to run.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i dunno much about Core!Frisk or Storyshift so yeah... i wing it  
> Shorter then usual, sorry/  
> And im having a fair amount of family issues and with school starting yeah.. so if i dont update or if things suck srys!
> 
> Credits:  
> Underfell belongs to: https://www.tumblr.com/blog_auth/underfell   
> Sanzy Fresh and Error Sans belong to: http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> Underswap belongs to: http://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com/  
> Dancetale made by: http://teandstars.tumblr.com/  
> Undertale made by: Toby Fox  
> As said more information about the overgrowth fanfic that was taken down at: http://leviticusarts.tumblr.com/post/149650425844/more-psa-thing PLEASE RESPECT THEIR DECISION!   
> Outertale by: http://2mi127.tumblr.com/  
> Core!Frisk was created by: http://dokudoki.tumblr.com/  
> Storyshift: http://ut-storyshift.tumblr.com/ (i think so, if incorrect please tell me)  
> Go check out all these amazing people! They got a lot of great art and stuff with them!
> 
> Also i made this story happen after Overgrowth and INFECT and its squeal  
> INFECT: http://underfic-blog.tumblr.com/post/138995870682/i-n-f-e-c-t-errortale-au-fanfic
> 
> thanks for reading, if you have any suggestions please comment them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, ideas or other AU's you'd like to see comment down below!  
> Credits:  
> Underfell belongs to: https://www.tumblr.com/blog_auth/underfell [I think, but u need password, i think UF was made more by the community tho ;P]  
> Sanzy Fresh and Error Sans belong to: http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> Underswap belongs to: http://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com/  
> Flowerfell fan fic was made by: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5734642  
> Go check out all these amazing people! They got a lot of great stuff with them!  
> Ill upload chapter 2 maybe next week. Maybe sooner or later. Welp. Bye all of you guys!  
> (btw this will prob be the only chapter this long)  
> Also i made this story happen after Overgrowth and INFECT and its squeal  
> INFECT: http://underfic-blog.tumblr.com/post/138995870682/i-n-f-e-c-t-errortale-au-fanfic
> 
> If i missed anyone please tell me! Ill add them as soon as i can!  
> Also if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell!


End file.
